Just One Bite
by TheRealmsOfDream
Summary: One dumb boy goes out at night. One vampire is looking for his next meal. Hmmmm what do you think will come out of this? Photonshipping enjoy! (ppsssttt it's actually basically every shipping with Yuma that doesn't involve a girl so yeah XD but mainly dokidoki/photonshipping).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is just a short one-shot unless I decide to make a new full story version tell me if you like. I haven't really been writing in a while and this is my first yugioh zexal story so Let us hope for the best. Somewhat au.**

**Couple:**

**Kaito x Yuma (photonshipping)**

**One Little Bite**

****It was always dangerous to go out alone at night. You never know what comes out of the dark, and no I don't mean the boogie man or some prehistoric mummy. I mean vampires, and no I don't mean those count Dracula ones those are overrated I mean the kind that find and keep their victims. Now you might be thinking 'oh but that means they don't die so that's good right' well they don't but they are induced to having their blood drained almost every other night. Yeah not fun.

But a certain black-haired imbecile didn't care all too much of the constant warnings he got. So he found himself lost in the middle of the night in some dark ally walking up to another dead end. "Ehhh but I was sure this was a shortcut back home" he mumbled sighing a little then turning around for the rest of his long walk home.

As he walked home he really didn't notice the lack of people that were out, in fact no one at all was out. Which was inconvenient for a certain vampire.

The man sighed he had been out all night searching for a decent meal but all he could find were skanky women and prostitutes and the first time he had the blood of someone like 'that' he decided never again. It was too bitter and tainted, he preferred the sweet tasting blood of someone innocent and pure it tasted exceedingly better than the kind mentioned before. But of course the latter were harder to find in this, oh so awful world. Even when he did it didn't satisfy him because they would never fight back and ended up becoming like the others. Bitter. Awful. But that was only natural they shouldn't have stayed pure for long or they would have been considered special.

Then he stopped as a sweet aroma filled the air. Following it to the best of his abilities the man found a what looked to be a teenage boy lost id n the not so good part of town.

The vampire smirked, and I'm fairly certain you can imagine what's going through this vampire's mind. His smirk going away as the boy seemed to hold up a cell phone.

"What is it Akari" the boy gave only a little time for the person to answer before he hung up quite dramatically. "Yuma this, Yuma that" the boy named Yuma apparently angrily sighed "I'm not just some stupid kid" the vampire snickered a little "I can take care of myself."

"Is that so" Yuma flinched, as he felt warm air blown on his ear. He was about to turn to attack but was quickly stopped by a pair of strong arms holding him tightly. He was a little worried because 1- he couldn't see who it was that was doing this 2- whoever doing it was strong and 3- exactly what _was_ he going to do. But he quickly forgot about any of that because this person happened to be very stupid and just started to yell and struggle.

"WHO ARE YOU" he yelled, quite loudly at that. One of the arms moved from his waist up to his mouth.

"Damn quiet down would you" even though his voice sounded muffled he still kept trying to yell "And the name's Kaito if you were wondering so you mind shutting up" the older growled. Yuma just took that as a challenge and tried to struggle and yell even more. Kaito was beginning to regret this, the only thing that kept him here was the intoxicating scent that just seemed to be all over the boy."Let's just make this quick and painless" lower the hand from the younger's mouth to move his shirt so it wouldn't be in the way.

"What are you doing" the smaller growled trying to sound intimidating failing. The older just smirked and put his head in the crook of Yuma's neck. Yuma tensed up "what are you doing" he repeated a little louder.

"Just having a little taste" he whispered. Yuma gulped then tried to struggle and, like anything he has done lately, failed. He started to really squirm after he felt something warm and wet on his neck. Kaito licked his fangs a little smelling the sweet aroma once more only this time a little bit of fear was mixed in with it.

"W-wha" he stopped mid sentence. Everything in his vision began to blur a sharp pain shot through his body. It was quickly replaced by a warm buzzing feeling like he was dreaming. That feeling that your body wasn't there yet it was. It was a feeling that Yuma could have easily lost himself in but him being the stubborn boy he was kept him from just letting this happen.

Now let's see what was going through kaito's mind during this happy fun time.

He didn't waste any more time waiting to do it he just went at it plunging his fangs in the boys neck. At first he couldn't really taste anything but after a couple of seconds he couldn't get enough. This blood ... it was just ... he inwardly sighed. This blood was unarguably the best blood he had ever tasted. Because despite being the cold vampire he was he had a certain sweet tooth and this boy was exactly what he needed.

That was all good for the vampire until Yuma had enough and when the vampire let his guard down Yuma decided that was when he would attack. And since he wasn't really the best of fighters he took the cheap shot right in the groin.

Kaito just held his hands near where he kicked while Yuma ran off. He stopped and looked back at the man then ran off.

**THE STINKIN END**

**If you wish for me to convert this into a chapter story do tell and if it's a chapter story I will add more couples because I am like that. but anywho I haven't written in a while I hope you liked this :3 wub you and thanks for reading review if you like tell me if you want more. You can also ask me to write anything X3 I will try my best but me being the me that I am it must be yaoi XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay it's late at night and I'm tired so sorry for the long wait and I'm glad you all want more :3 sooooooo I hope chu enjoy and once again sorry for not updating sooner and that it will more than likely be shorter since it's late in teh evening and I am very lazy over the summer. Also if any of you know Japanese then can you please translate episode 112 X_X I don't know Japanese X3 anywho hope you enjoy the story.**

**Pairings this chapter: sharkbaitshipping, photonshipping positiveshipping**

**And yes there is photonshipping just wait for it.**

**Chapter 2- Nightmares and Wishes**

* * *

A smile curled upon his sharp features as he held the smaller in his arms. Gazing up the smaller could see the sharp fangs of the other but his body didn't seem frightened at all, only this indescribable tingling feeling. The smaller looked down attempting to hid his blush.

"Yuma" the voice sounded so sharp that Yuma couldn't help but flinch "Look at me my prey or I shall punish you" since punishment wasn't something Yuma was quite fond of he quickly looked back up to the taller.

A faint light glowed past his hair making, what looked to be, a halo. But of course Yuma knew this man was certainly far from an angel "Kaito-sama do you want more of it?"

Kaito smirked, licking his lips slowly so his fangs were clearly visible. "Of course my dear boy, it's just there is one problem" he sighed.

Yuma felt disappointed, he wanted to feel it again. The first time the vampire had bit him had felt so lovely he could, most certainly, have lost himself in that moment for, well let's just say forever would be to short to describe that. "What is it my master."

"Someone else is after you, or well you're blood that is" he sighed "A man by the name of sh-sh"

"Who is" Yuma gasped (TheRealms: just imagine that dramatic movie gasp ... yeah that's right you're not imagining it are you well if you actually read this I applaud you for not skipping back to the story) "Who is it that wants me"

" a man by the name of sh-sh-sh-sh" his face blurred in fact everything blurred and Yuma was left in darkness than a thud followed by and aching head.

* * *

"Yuma I would advise you to get up and get ready for school or you'll be late" the spirit said in his usual nonchalant tone.

"WHAT" the boy yelled yanking the clock from it's previous position only to see that the spirit was right. "Why didn't you wake me up" Yuma yelled trying to button up his shirt.

And ran out the door completely ignoring his sister and grandmother.

"Wait Yuma w-" the spirit sighed "Yuma are you paying attention"

"NO ASTRAL I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW" he yelled shifting between his two feet while waiting for a chance to cross the road.

"but yuma I think this is one of those 'special' two days where you sleep late"

"oh don't be s..." he paused looking down at his phone "ARE YOU KIDDING ME ATSRAL YOU TELL ME THIS NOW"

"Yuma I always knew you were pretty _strange _but yelling at thin air heh"

"Shark-san it's you" Yuma yelled in a voice showing he didn't care about what the other had just said. "Where's Rio" he said in a quieter voice.

"Hn she isn't with me ALL of the time ya know" Shark said with his usual sneer, which Yuma either didn't notice or chose not to. Shark sighed inwardly for some reason he had a weird feeling lately whenever he was around Yuma that he couldn't exactly explain.

"Ne shark-san wanna hang out the rest of the day I'm not doing anything" The boy grinned.

"Hn" _if I spend some time with him I may be able to figure out what's bothering me so much_ "Fine" he sighed then was forcefully pulled away to wherever the smaller so desired.

The day began with of course Yuma yelling at a spirit and meeting shark. Then the spirit went to the key to rest. Why? because we all know too much Yuma is too much, need I explain more on this subject ... no, good. Okay back to the day, so Yuma and Shark went off and had there little fun time (Yeah I know what some of you thought when you read that ... because I might have thought _that _way a little :3) which consisted of going to the, oh so cliche, ice cream shop then basically ending up where they were now. Where are they now you ask? Well they decided (Yuma: but we didn't) shut up and let me tell the story (Yuma :'( ...) so yeah _they_ decided they would play some laser tag. SO there were 12 people on each team (HUNGER GAMES). Yuma and Shark ending up on the same team.

And everything was going quite normal per say that was until after when they decided to take the quick way to Yuma's house through a long stretch of alleys. Need I say what time of day it was because I'm pretty sure you have already made a good jab at it. Whatever it's Night and little Yuma and Shark have to get home quick because the monsters come out at night.

* * *

"Shark-san that was sooooooo much fun" Yuma smiled walking along with his hands behind his head ((o3o) like dat you know the arms yeah you know now enjoy teh story).

"Yuma hurry up" the other growled obviously irritated voice, he never liked being with other people at night if felt weird. He felt a little more _weird_, for lack of a better word, this night though as if something bad was going to happen.

"AH"

"YUMA WHAT'S WRONG"

_thud_

"YUMA-KUN I'M SO SORRY" A loud childish voice boomed, Shark less alarmed now that he could understand that what happened was just an annoying boy from a class down running into Yuma, causing both to fall in the process.

"It's fine, I guess ... Shingetsu?" Yuma sighed still trying to grasp what just happened.

"Oh Yuma-kun are you on your way home I could help you" shingetsu jumped up quickly grabbing Yuma's hand.

"It's fine shingetsu I'm taking Yuma home, no need for your assistance" again with shark's normally annoyed tone."That being said why are you out here so late."

"I was on my way home" he said smiling.

"Nice try" he snapped "But the shopping district is down this way why are you really headed this way" shark growled.

"No reason that would bother you, I'm going now, think positive" (that's his catchphrase I think I looked it up because I've seen so many different translations for it so yeah yay love live enjoy teh story why are you still reading this XD) he began to run off but stopped "By the way Yuma-kun be careful you seem to be _special_ compared to others so well be careful"

"What do you mean by th-" shark began.

"Bye" then of course got cut off bye the overly energetic boy running off.

"HEY, WAIT ... ugh you know what let's go Yuma" the older male sighed "Yuma" he said waiting for the response that didn't come "Yuma" he snapped hitting the boy lightly on the back of the head to get his attention.

"Oh hey shark what's up" the boy said with a cheeky grin.

"You know what just follow me" he grabbed his hand and yanked him along only to have Yuma stand still.

"Oh it's okay I'm fine" he smiled "You can just go home it would be too out of the way for you to take me to my house" He still kept up that smile " I'll be fine you can go I mean I do have astral right?"

"Yuma" he sighed "You do have astral but, ugh, never mind do things the way you want to I'll just be on my way" he let go and just stalked off.

"Thought he'd never leave"

"Why did you want to talk"

"Heh, why not I mean it's always nice to see you Yuma-kun"

"Please stop it with the act Inspector Shingetsu, I thought you had something important to tell me. Didn't you?"

"Yeah but that can wait" he stepped from out of the shadows "Come here for a second I need something from you" he pulled yuma's head closer to his. "Please be as calm as possible for a second Officer Yuma" a warm and slightly damp sensation on his neck.

"H-hey what're you doing" Yuma flinched trying to push the other away.

"Officer" Yuma flinched at the sharp tone "There is something I _must_ do or I will die I need some of your blood"

"R-really" Yuma said in a softer less worried tone. "I-if you need it to survive then I gu-"

"Giving it up that easily eh, I thought you were better than that" A voice droned in from what seemed to be up above.

"You" the orange haired boy growled.

"Barian I would highly advise you to get away from _my _prey" Yuma just stood there dumbfounded not recognizing what was really going on. that is until what was happening finally got into his head. They were fighting over him, or his blood per say. And wait, he recognized the voice of the other.

"K-kaito"

* * *

**Yes I know I will get the next chapter out quicker this time I've just been having some ... problems, I couldn't really get to a computer in general and my writing when I get to the computer is usually not as good because I've not been in a really _creative_ mood lately. Let's just say I've been having some major _family_ trouble but I hope you enjoy. Also I'm soooooo sorry this chapter is short and a cliff hanger I'll be spending my weekend at my cousins so they have internet connection (thank goodness) and they'll let me use it :3 hope you enjoy. TheRealmsOfDream~**


End file.
